Imaginary
by AllHaleZeRandomness
Summary: Retitled. Dark moves into a new home and meets a new friend, Krad. But nobody can see him besides Dark and his parents don't believe his new best friend is real! Shonenai. DarkKrad, SatDai in later chapters. Discontinued.
1. New Home

AHZR: Um… my first STORY! Woot! Go me! Although the title sucks and I'm probably going to change it later… yes I really am bad at coming up with title names…

Wiz: Kyu!

AHZR: Right and my new muse is Wiz! Yes it's spelled "Wiz"! While in the English translations for the anime, it's spelled "With" they pronounce it 'Wizu' while in the English version they just say 'With' which is just really… ugh…. Anyway a few facts about this fic:

**Pairings: Dark/Krad, Satoshi/Daisuke**

**Rating: Mostly cause of Dark's potty mouth in the later chapters… so just for safety, it's T now… **

AHZR: Right… well… err… let the story commence?

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel! If I did I would have NEVER EVER make that sucky ending in the anime!

Chapter 1: New Home

Seven-year-old Dark made a pouting face to his mother while she just smiled back at him "I'm sorry Dark but this is the place we're going to live in from now on" Dark held his mother's hand tighter after she said that, the two were currently standing outside the gates of their new mansion after learning of a unknown inheritance to Dark's mother just weeks before.

So both Dark Mousy and his mother had to travel on a bus for two days to finally make it to their new home here. Unfortunately that meant leaving behind his old school and friends for Dark, that added with the fact that Dark's mother had told him to be quiet during their trip and could not move until the bus had finally reached their destination made the violet-haired boy a very unhappy person. I mean sitting _silently _AND _inactive_! Who ever heard of such a thing!

"But kaa-san! I want to go back to our real home!"

Dark started moving both his arms up and down in a childish manner, making his mother's hand fling slightly higher with his. "Now honey, please behave yourself! This is our home now, don't worry I'm sure you'll meet plenty of new friends at your new school" Dark pouted again but couldn't say anything else while being dragged into his new home by his right hand while he glared hatefully at the innocent-looking mansion ahead of him.

-

A blonde figure stared out of the window; he was dressed in all white clothing concealed inside a white cloak. In his arms was but a teddy bear with wide black eyes, brown fur, and a small smile on its face. The blonde figure's cloak did not have a hood on so his young face was revealed with a glare when he noticed a violet-haired woman walking towards the mansion he was currently in with her young son.

Sunlight shone through the window, casting its bright rays around the blonde. Despite that the blonde looked as if he was transparent and would disappear in an instant if you blinked.

A moment passed before the boy tightened his arms protectively around his teddy bear and whispered in his ears "People are coming again… Scruffy I don't like that woman! You think she'll leave just as fast as the others?" the blonde boy lifted the toy animal now known as 'Scruffy' so that its mouth was right next to his ear, he nodded a little after a few seconds and slowly lifted in front of him "Then we'll just wait won't we Scruffy?"

It was obvious the blonde was but a mere boy, childishly talking to the teddy bear as if it were living. His young face stared out the window again while he hugged the stuffed animal close to him "Go away…" he whispered.

-

"_Go away…"_

Dark's eyes widened and he quickly whipped his head around to see where that voice had come from.

Left, nope no one was there.

Right, a dog and it's master.

Left again… still no one there.

Had it been his imagination then? Was he just hearing things? "Dark?" he looked up to see a worried expression on his mother's face "Is everything alright?" she asked him and he nodded, giving her a big smile "Everything's fine okaa-san! It's nothing really!" Dark said while offering her another smile she nodded and turned the key then opened the door to his new home.

As soon as he walked in Dark had noticed the mansion was nothing like his old, cozy house that he had learned to love and cherish during his seven years living there, this place was dusty and dirty and Dark spotted at least five spider webs attached to the corner of the mansion walls. His mother frowned at this for she was a very neat freak and liked things (especially her houses) clean.

"Dark-chan, why don't you go play around for a bit while I clean this place up?" Dark looked up at his mother and nodded before walking away to get better acquainted with his new home.

AHZR: Ok this really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be and it also came out pretty short… so I think I'm going to change it a bit later on (yes I'm a perfectionist!) but don't worry though! The next chapter is going to be longer, I guarantee it!

Wiz: Kyu!

AHZR: …yeah… well anyway please review people!


	2. New Friend

AHZR: Second chapter! WOOT!

Wiz: Kyu!

AHZR: That's right my bunny-friend! It is wonderful!

Wiz: Kyu?

AHZR: No I'm not pretending to understand you with my imagination! -Whistles innocently- um… -cough- well…

Wiz: Kyu… -.-

AHZR: Hey can ya blame me! I can't understand what 'Kyu' means ok? I need a frickin dictionary to look up this stupid 'Kyu' word!

Wiz: Kyu… O.o

AHZR: ARGH! You say that one more time and I'll-!

Wiz: …O.o…

AHZR: Thank-

Wiz: Kyu…

AHZR: ARGH!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! -Goes to room to sulk about it-

Chapter 2: New Friend

It had been two weeks now and Dark still hated it here. It was boring beyond all reason, it was July and school didn't start until next month so all Dark did most of the day was sleep. Actually he was lying on his bed right now, staring at the most interesting thing at the moment which was the ceiling. "I need something to do!" he screamed suddenly but knew no one would hear it, his mother and father were both at work and all the new maids they hired with Dark's money inheritance from his dead grandmother were too busy most of the day to even talk to the 'young master' which they were suppose to call him.

Even though it was his money his parents still used it themselves and besides it wasn't as if Dark was going to use it anytime soon.

Anyway getting back to problem at hand here the young violet-eyed boy finally got off his bed and went exploring around the huge mansion. He was told by his parents to not go wandering too far so that he wouldn't get lost but he usually did that anyway "Well not like mom and dad are here to tell me otherwise!" he grinned and began sprinting into a hall he had never been to.

He stopped aimlessly running when he noticed a door chained up with the huge metal lock in the center holding the chains. Of course the lock was locked… but that didn't stop the young boy from knocking on it to see if anybody was behind it. It was really a stupid thing to do, Dark knew that and he wondered if he was becoming insane from all the boredom of being alone with nothing to do for TWO WEEKS when he asked "Hello is anybody in there?"

Of course he wasn't expecting any response and turned to leave but his eyes widened when he heard evil cackling coming from behind him. He turned to see the chained door with a red aura surrounding it. A dreading feeling came over the seven-year-old and he ran for it, not looking back to see if anything was chasing him. After running into hall with a room at the end of it opened he ran in and shut the door.

He was panting from having to run for a whole five minutes and leaned his ear against the wooden door to hear nothing but his own sharp breaths. "Whew…" he sighed in relief when he realized nothing was coming after him but then-

"Who are you?"

Dark turned around to see a boy about his age sitting on the windowsill, hugging a teddy bear. He had beautiful golden hair that was tied up into a high ponytail, dressed in all white and had wide golden eyes that were staring in shock at Dark. Dark's own eyes widened, he had never seen such a person who looked like the one in front of him before.

"Um… I'm Dark…."

-

"Um… I'm Dark…."

Krad's eyes widened and he stuttered out "Y-you can s-see me?" he looked behind him to see if this Dark boy was talking to somebody else but nobody else was in the room besides them two.

Dark raised an eyebrow and answered "Well yeah… it's not like you're invisible or something!" he walked closer and sat on the windowsill next to Krad, giving him a big smile.

Krad noticed the other boy had violet-eyes just a bit lighter than his dark purple hair. Now this boy was a strange sight to see in Krad's eyes, he had never seen a person with such abnormal hair and eye color.

"Um… so what's your name?" Dark asked.

"Krad…" the blonde replied.

"Hmm… Krad ok! You wanna go play?"

The blonde blinked "Um you want to play with me?" he asked in a confused tone of voice which only made Dark blink in confusion "Of course that's why I asked you! What's the matter?"

Krad shook his head "It's just well… everybody use to always say I'm weird and ignore me a lot so I've never really had friends to play with and…" Dark raised an eyebrow "And…?"

"Now people don't even see or hear me anymore… and whenever I try to touch them… I just can't" Krad lowered his eyes and Dark looked sadly at him and said "You don't have any friends! That's just not right! Ok from now on I'm going to be your friend!" the dark haired boy grinned and held out his to hand to the golden-eyed boy "Come on then!"

Krad's eyes widened "You want to be my friend?" Dark nodded his head. Hesitantly Krad began reaching for Dark's hand with his own gloved one, hovering over it for a few seconds before lowering his hand and resting it on the other boy's palm. Krad looked shocked; his hand didn't go straight through Dark's!

"I…" the blonde was at a loss for words but not that he was allowed to say anything else because Dark had tightened his grip on the other boy's hand and was now running out of the room, pulling Krad with him.

"Let's go play hide and seek!"

Krad smiled, after all these years he finally had a friend.

-

"Kaa-san!" the violet-haired woman looked up from her book and stared at the clock, it was 3:45 P.M.

Rubbing her tired eyes she looked at her son who had interrupted her reading "Yes Dark?" she asked. "Mom have you seen Krad?" Dark asked and his mother looked at him confusingly "Who is Krad?" she asked and this time Dark smiled at her "He's my new friend! Oh yeah I haven't told you about him yet right? Sorry!"

Kyoko looked at her son with shocked eyes "You made a new friend? When did you…?" she drifted off. Dark was still smiling at her and replied "I met him just before you came home and we're playing hide and seek! I can't find him!" Dark pouted and looked around the room to see if his new friend was anywhere here but unfortunately he wasn't.

"No honey, I haven't seen him…"

"Oh ok!" Dark looked disappointed and ran off before his mother could ask him anything else.

"I wonder who… this Krad person is…"

-

"Krad!" Dark called but heard no response "Krad, I give up!" this time the blonde poked his head out from one of the many bathrooms behind Dark and snuck behind the boy.

"Kra-" before Dark could finish his sentence the golden-eyed boy had jumped onto the dark-haired boy causing both to fall down on the ground "Gah!" Dark yelled out just before he hit the cold marble floor. "Itai… what the…? Is that you Krad? Hey why'd you jump on me like that?"

Krad began laughing "Because I thought it would be fun!" he answered and continued laughing. Dark just stared at him before comprehending what the other had said then he just glared at the blonde. "Not funny! That wasn't fair!" Dark whined and Krad replied, "Yes it was"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!" and Krad began laughing again while Dark huffed "Just wait I'll get you back!"

"Uh huh" Krad said sarcastically as Dark just glared at him again.

Over the next few weeks it turns out that Dark never really got his revenge (much to his dismay) but they continued to play everyday until summer break was finally over and Dark had to go back to school. Krad didn't like the fact that Dark not only had to leave early in the morning (8:00 A.M. to be exact) but always came home at 3:00 P.M. while he just sat on his windowsill, bored.

Dark himself was not pleased with having to go back to school which surprised his parents who, during most of break before Dark met his new friend, their son was always complaining to about being bored and just wanting to go to school so he wouldn't be. So the only time the two had to play was after Dark had finished his homework, which was usually around 4:30 P.M. to Dark's bedtime, which was 9:30 P.M.

Both boys were not happy about only getting five hours of playtime (A/N: time flies when you're having fun) after all Dark had not made any friends at his school. He had not liked any of his new peers and it seemed that they didn't like him either.

Soon Dark would just ignore doing his homework to spend some more playtimes with Krad and even stay up past his bedtime and the consequences for his actions were hurting his grades which used to be the best at his old school. Both of his parents could not understand what was happening with their son so they decided to confront him about it.

-

Dark sat at his chair while his mother paced about in the room. Her violet hair had been tied up today and she wore a black T with a red skirt to match the red of her high-heel shoes click-clacking on the floor while she walked from left to right. Dark's violet eyes traveled over to his father, Kenji Mousy, who sat quietly at another chair watching his wife with a tired look. He was wearing a business suit and was expected at work in about an hour.

Kyoko Mousy finally stopped and nodded, clearly figuring out something and turned to her son with a harsh look "What has been happening to you lately, young man? You've hardly been doing your homework, you got into a fight with another boy in school last week and I even caught you talking to yourself one night at one forty five in the morning!" Dark's mother scolded her son while he just looked at the wall.

Her husband decided to give it a go after noticing the violet-haired woman was about to explode on her son "Dark… what's wrong? Why are you having such a hard time with your new school? Is it because you can't make new friends?" Kenji Mousy calmly spoke to his son, violet eyes holding nothing but worry for his child.

Dark sent a harsh glare at both of them, shocking them in the process "No! I don't want to make friends with any of those stupid kids!" he said and Kyoko finally lost her patience screaming at him, "Well then WHAT is your problem!"

Dark 'hmph'ed and began staring at the wall again "My problem is that I don't like that school!" he said.

Kyoko couldn't believe her son! Two weeks of complaining being lonely and bored and NOW he says he can't stand his new school! Oh no Kyoko would have none of it "WHAT did you say!" she screamed and this time Dark lost his patience as well, he glared at his mother again and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I HATE THIS NEW SCHOOL! AND I HATE THIS HOME!" he stuck out his tongue and Kyoko was about to smack him right in the face before Kenji piped in "Please, both of you calm down!" he tried to loosen some of the bad aura around the room "Kyoko I know you're frustrated, please let me try to talk with him" he pleaded her and she just huffed while sitting down on the sofa.

Kenji sighed in relief and looked at Dark who was muttering things under his breath while looking at his shoes. "Dark… I know that moving away from your friends and home is hard to cope with, I don't blame you for not wanting to make new friends but it's not like you're not going to forget them forever right?"

Dark rolled his eyes "Dad it's nothing like that!" he finally admitted and both his parents looked shocked. "It's not?" Kenji asked and Dark nodded "It's cause I don't get to play with Krad a lot anymore!"

Kenji looked questionably at Kyoko who got up and whispered in his ear, "It's Dark's 'new friend' I never met the boy though" he nodded and looked back at Dark "Dark… I would like to meet this Krad boy" Kenji replied calmly while Dark just blinked.

"Well if you want to meet him turn around, he's right behind you!"

-----

AHZR: And end! TBC!

Wiz: Kyu!

Dark: He said "Yay"…

AHZR: And I shall agree with him since it is 9:11 P.M. and I have to go to school tomorrow… I have an English test tomorrow WISH ME LUCK EVERYBODY!

Dark: -Rolls eyes-

AHZR: Oh and review! I didn't get to make a lot of corrections on my chapter and I think I'll need to do it later so just point out a few things for me and I'll be grateful! I got to go now so:

Ja Ne!


	3. Who Are You Talking About?

AHZR: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry my readers and reviewers; it's been nine months since I updated! It's already 2007! O.o

Dark: And there we have it folks, a writer who's so lazy she hasn't even finished the third chapter of a fanfiction almost a whole year.

Wiz: Kyu!

AHZR: Shut it!

Dark: -.-

AHZR: We mustn't waste our reader's good time with your face making now, do the disclaimer!

Dark: Why do _I_ have to?

AHZR: -Takes out mallet of doom-

Dark: O.o… AHZR owns nothing related to DNAngel and will never own it, understand? So let's get on with the story!

AHZR: …did you have to say it like that? -Pouts-

Dark: -.- well it's the truth…

Wiz: Kyu!

AHZR: …yeah well, nobody asked you!

Dark: …I'm not even going to comment on that…

Chapter 3: Who are you talking about?

Kyoko and Kenji Mousy both turned around with wide eyes but blinked in confusion when they saw nobody there. "Dark… I don't understand what's going on with you, but you must stop this nonsense" Kyoko said, turning around to give her son a warning look.

Dark frowned, not understanding what his mother was saying and not understanding why she didn't greet Krad. He glanced behind her to see that Krad was frowning too. He then look at his father who was still staring straight at Krad but with more of a thoughtful look compared to the angry one his mother had on. "Okaa-san… what are you talking about?" he finally asked.

Kyoko placed her hands on her hips "That's what I should be asking you, there is nobody there, Dark" she stated and pointed behind her at the unoccupied space behind her.

Dark's eyes widened a little and then he stared at Krad behind her and then from his mother to his father "What are you saying? Krad is right there!" he exclaimed and pointed to where his friend was standing, who now was looking a bit said.

"There is nobody there, Dark" Kyoko now crossed her arms "And if you don't stop telling us lies and do better in school, you are grounded for three months"

Dark couldn't believe what he was hearing, there Krad was standing right behind his mother and she was just ignoring the fact that he was there!

Before the boy could utter anything else out, Kenji had finally spoken up "Dark… your friend's name is Krad, is it not?" he asked, turning to his son.

Dark blinked and nodded.

"…he is the reason why you are doing badly in school?"

The boy's eyes widened "No! It isn't Krad's fault! Don't blame him!" he yelled out so quickly that it surprised his parents. The first to recover from his outburst was his father who begun to look thoughtful again and turned to where Krad was "I see… all right, Dark I want you to stop being friends with this Krad person"

Dark was instantly mad again as he shot out of seat "No, Krad doesn't have any other friends and I don't want to be friends with anybody else if I can't have him as one!" he shouted, glaring at his father.

Kenji frowned and then sighed but said nothing else as his son stormed off, causing his mother to yell after him but without reason as he had already left.

-

"Dark…?" Krad sat on the bed of Dark's room as his friend began screaming about how stupid his parents were and how they were the biggest jerks in the world. The golden-haired boy began getting a little scared when his friend began to emit a dangerous aura, something that Dark probably wasn't aware of as he continued his temper tantrum.

"Who do they think they are?! Saying they can't see my best friend and then telling me I can't be friends with him anymore! They are just idiots!" Dark screamed, causing the dangerous aura around him to flare up even more and causing Krad's eyes to widen as he saw.

If he didn't do anything soon, _they_ would notice… _they_ would become angry… _they_ would hurt Dark. So without any warning, Krad instantly shot out of his seat and reached for his friend.

Dark was surprised out of his anger when he felt something wrap around his waist, and something else press against his back, looking down to see arms covered in white sleeves. "Krad…?" he turned his head a little, spotting blonde hair and concluded that it was Krad's face pressing against his back "What's wrong?" he asked, worry etched into his voice and eyes.

The blonde let go of his friend who he was relieved to find not angry anymore and shook his head. Dark frowned and turned around to face him "Tell me what's wrong, did I scare you? That's it, isn't it? I'm sorry" he apologized, guilt now evident in those purple eyes.

Again, Krad shook his head now looking up with tear filled eyes.

Dark gasped, this was the first time he had seen his friend crying and he didn't know why but seeing that sad face made his heart wretch and made him want to hug him and say everything was alright. In fact… that's what he did; slowly wrapping his arms around the other waist and holding him close "Please don't cry, tell me what's wrong"

Krad took a few shaky breaths before whispering, "Don't ever get that mad again, Dark. It's ok if your parents can't see me; I've already told you nobody else can see me besides you…"

"But-"

"Please just don't become like that again, I beg of you, because if you do… they'll…" he trailed off, unable to go on as memories of how horrible _they_ could really be filled his head. Tears began to run down his cheeks again as he remembered how many things _they_ took away from the golden-haired boy, precious things that have come close to him…

And there was no way he would let them take Dark away too…

----

AHZR: Ah, the third chapter came out shorter than I intended but… oh well! Please review, I promise you the fourth chapter will come out soon! Much sooner than nine months!

Dark: So says you, the lazy authoress…

Wiz: Kyu! Kyu!

AHZR: I said SHUT IT!

Dark: -Muttering-

AHZR: Ignore him, my lovely readers. I WILL update soon, I swear but only if you review and tell me what you think of it! No flames though… please…


End file.
